Lisztomania
by FlyingPigMonkey
Summary: "Harry slowly looked up into the face of the dark man in front of him, cringing slightly at the annoyance that sparkled within. 'I need to talk to you about something.'" for TheQuiet's Transgender Harry Challenge


AN: This was written for the "Transgender Harry Challenge" by TheQuiet. I'm not really sure how this one turned out, this being an odd topic and my never having written anything other than romance before. Please leave a review letting me know what you think. I do not own Harry Potter, I'm just a fangirl :)

* * *

><p>"Professor?"<p>

Severus Snape slowly lifted his head from the essay he was grading, black eyes meeting remarkably green. One thick eyebrow cocked as the potions master's gaze hardened._ What in the name of Merlin's shorts does he want? _ "This had better be good, Mr. Potter."

The scrawny fifth year entered the threshold of his professor's office, stumbling slightly over an area rug as he plopped into the battered chair across from Snape. Harry had yet to meet his eyes, instead picking at something invisible under his nail.

Silence enveloped the pair for several minutes before Snape set his quill down, fully facing the young man before clearing his throat, jarring Harry from his thoughts.

Harry slowly looked up into the face of the dark man in front of him, cringing slightly at the annoyance that sparkled within. "I need to talk to you about something." Snape's only response was to open and spread his arms in front of him, as if to say _by all means. _The Gryffindor took a deep breath before just blurting it out. "I think I may be transgendered."

Confusion flooded the man's face, but only for a second before Snape gained his composure and asked, "And what, pray tell, is that Potter?" Harry struggled for a moment before opening his mouth. _Shit. He's actually going to tell me. Why did I have to ask?_

"Well Professor, it's…uhh…a muggle term for someone who feels that…they were born in the wrong body."

Snape's brows scrunched together into one as he racked his brain, trying to figure out what the young man was talking about.

It took Harry a moment to realize that his professor had no idea what that meant. "It means," he replied, barely audible, "that I think I should have been born a girl, sir." His cheeks flushed in embarrassment as he prepared himself for the coming furry.

Instead, the potion's master stared at him before breaking out in an uncontrollable laughter that Harry never would have thought his professor was capable of. Tears streamed down the older man's face as one hand gripped his side and the other propped itself on the desk, trying to him steady. Nearly five minutes passed before Snape was able to calm himself down. "Oh, Potter, I haven't laughed like that in years! A very nice try, though. You almost had me." he said, wiping the wetness from his face before their eyes met again. But looking at his student, Snape got the strange feeling that this boy wasn't joking, or lying for that matter. Slight hurt had flooded Harry's features before he bowed his head to hide it. "Wait. You're not kidding, are you?"

Harry slowly shook his head "no", but silently refused to look back up. Snape could just barely make out the confused and uncomfortable look on Harry's face. _This was such a stupid idea! Why did I have to tell anyone, let alone Snape? I could have gotten over this. This is just a phase, why am I making such a big de-_

"Harry. Please look at me."

The shock of "the bat of the dungeon's" calling him by his first name froze the teen for several seconds before he found himself able to meet his professor's dark eyes. He almost couldn't believe the neutral expression the man was sporting.

"Why are you telling me this?" Snape's voice calm and soft, completely foreign sounding.

Harry cleared his throat, "I haven't told anyone yet and I'm kinda…worried…what my friend's reactions will be. I figured it might be a good idea to practice telling someone else first."

"Yes, but why me?"

"You already hate me, so whatever I say really wouldn't matter. Perhaps if I can handle your reaction, it will make Ron and Hermione's easier to get through."

Snape looked stunned. "Harry-" he started, but stopped abruptly. He never hated the young Potter and felt the need to say so, but it was a discussion better suited for another day. The older man sighed before starting over, "Look. This is a very big thing to tell someone, and not everyone is going to support you. Don't be surprised if they both have issues at first, but remember: those that truly care about you and your happiness will learn to deal and will be there for you in the end. Just give them some time."

After another moment of shock, Harry's face slowly turned up into a small grin. "Thank you, professor." He stood up and made his way to the door. His hand was on the knob before Snape called out to him.

"And Harry?" the young man turned back around, "my door is always open."

His slight grin spread across his face as he nodded once and walked out of the office.

Snape turned back to his essays with a small chuckle. _James Potter would be rolling in his grave right about now._


End file.
